Lovely Evening
by mania6051
Summary: Kontynuacja "Lovely Afternoon". Dean i Castiel wybierają się do opery na "Jezioro Łabędzie". Choć Winchester zgodził się pójść, szuka wszelkich sposobów, by się z tego wymigać.


_**Generalnie, bardzo Was wszystkich przepraszam, że nie było mnie tu tak długo. Miałam w życiu niezły bajzel i musiałam uporządkować kilka spraw. Teraz mam nadzieję, że wróciłam na dłużej, jeżeli nie na stałe;p Jeśli chodzi o nowy rozdział "Clumsy Ferret" - spokojnie. Pamiętam o Was! Wiem, że się niecierpliwicie... Nowy rozdział powinien pojawić się już jutro :) Ale w sumie, kto to wie xd Nie, nie... mówię poważnie, nowy rozdział będzie jutro obowiązkowo :D Dobra, by już nie przedłużać. Enjoy wszystkim!**_

* * *

**Dean's POV:**

Westchnąłem ociężale i wszedłem do sypialni. Bezwładnie opadłem na łóżko, coraz bardziej żałując, że zgodziłem się iść do tej głupiej opery. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim mizernym życiu nie byłem na balecie. Wiedziałem jednak, że do kolesi latających po scenie w obcisłych rajstopach nie pałam zbytnim entuzjazmem. Takie rzeczy powinny nosić wyłącznie kobiety. Kto to widział?

- Może zamiast do opery, pójdziemy do jakieś fajnej knajpki? – spytałem z nadzieją w głosie. Domyślałem się, że szanse powodzenia były niemalże zerowe, ale miałem nadzieję. – Co o tym myślisz, mój najdroższy aniołku?

- Mój najdroższy aniołku? – powtórzył za mną, niczym echo. – Jaja sobie robisz?

- Co? Ja? No coś ty!

- Nigdy nie zwracasz się do mnie w ten sposób.

- Nie prawda. – zaprzeczyłem gorączkowo. – Zawsze tak do ciebie mówię! Jesteś moim najdroższym, najukochańszym, najprzystojniejszym i najseksowniejszym eks-aniołem, którego kocham ponad życie! – wykrzyczałem jednym tchem. Cas wpatrywał się we mnie z głupawą miną.

- Ty nie mówisz poważnie, Dean.

- Oczywiście, że mówię!

- Nie pamiętam tego.

- To sobie przypomnij.

- Oh, tak. Mówisz tak do mnie, gdy prosisz o seks. – Castiel posłał w moją stronę zadziorny uśmieszek, co w jego przypadku wyglądało dość dziwnie. Zupełnie, jakbym widział mojego młodszego, najukochańszego braciszka. Nie cierpiałem skurczybyka. – Tylko mi nie mów, że już tego nie pamiętasz. – Spojrzał na mnie pewnym siebie wzrokiem i podszedł do ogromnej, drewnianej szafy, w której trzymałem więcej pierdół, niż ubrań. – Chyba będę musiał pojechać do domu, po garnitur.

- Ja cię nigdy nie proszę o seks! Co ty teraz wygadujesz?!

- Słucham?

- To TY mnie zawsze błagasz. – Podszedłem do niego i obróciłem w swoją stronę. Zachowałem się, jak totalny idiota. Szczerze, to nie potrafiłem nawet wytłumaczyć swojego nagłego wybuchu. Chyba poczułem się urażony. Nie ja, ale moja męskość. Tak, to zdecydowanie ona.

- Nie bądź śmieszny, Dean. Ilekroć przychodziłem zmęczony po pracy, to stękałeś mi nad uchem, że chcesz się ze mną kochać. – Na jego twarzy zauważyłem drobny rumieniec. – Oczywiście, nie powiedziałeś „kochać" tylko…

- Pieprzyć. – Wyszczerzyłem zęby.

- Dokładnie.

- Oj dobra! Muszę przyznać, że sprytnie zmieniłeś temat. – Pocałowałem go w czoło, po czym spojrzałem głęboko w oczy. – To jak? Knajpka, czy zostajemy przy operze?

- Przecież obiecałeś, że ze mną pójdziesz. Czemu teraz próbujesz się z tego wykręcać?

- Przepraszam. W sumie, to żartowałem. – Machnąłem ręką. – Chcę iść z tobą na balet. – Jakież potworne kłamstwo wypłynęło mi z ust, ale czego się nie robi dla ukochanej osoby, prawda? – Oh, nie musisz jechać do domu. Pożyczę ci jakiś mój garniak.

- Żartowałeś, tak? Udam, że ci wierzę. – Uśmiechnął się radośnie. Objął mnie i czule pocałował w usta. –A twój garnitur nie będzie na mnie za duży?

- Mam jeden taki, który będzie w sam raz.

- Kocham cię.

- Ja ciebie też.

Choć z całego serca nie cierpiałem bawić się w ckliwe wyrażanie uczuć, jakimś cudem przy tej jeszcze niedawno nadprzyrodzonej istocie zmieniałem się. Wystarczyło spojrzenie tych cholernie błękitnych oczu, bym zapomniał o otaczającym mnie świecie. Czasami zastanawiałem się, czy aby Cas w pełni utracił swą anielską moc. Czy nie udało mu się odrobiny zachować, skrupulatnie manipulując moimi uczuciami? Nie. To głupie.

- Oh, koszulę też pożyczam. Tylko oczywiście muszę ją NAJPIERW wyprasować. – W jego głosie rozpoznałem nutkę poirytowania.

- Okey. Nie widzę problemu. – Wzruszyłem ramionami i położyłem się z powrotem na łóżko. Przez kilka następnych minut wpatrywałem się w sufit, nadal kombinując czy nie wymigać się jakoś z tych „Dzikich Łabędzi". Naprawdę nie miałem ochoty tam iść. Zagryzłem wargę, walcząc z własnym sumieniem. Z jednej strony cholernie kusiła mnie ta sprawa z kajdankami, z drugiej odpychali głupio tańczący faceci w pończoszkach. Do mojej łepetyny zaczęły wpadać różnorakie pomysły. Głupie lub bardzo głupie. Może się wymknę podczas przedstawienia? Może powiem, że się źle czuję? Może zatrzasnę się w łazience i powiem, że nie mogę wyjść? A może wezmę tabletki na przeczyszczenie i… - Stop. – wymruczałem do siebie. – Nad czym ty się zastanawiasz, Dean? – Przewróciłem się na lewy bok, widząc wchodzącego do pomieszczenia Castiela.

- I jak? – spytał. – Mogłem wziąć tą?

– Yhm. Moją też wyprasujesz?

- Mówiłem, że nie jestem twoją gosposią.

- Wiem, ale zrozum. Ja do takich spraw mam dwie lewe ręce. Tobie to wychodzi znacznie lepiej.

- Jasne. – westchnął zrezygnowany. – Którą ubierasz?

- Obojętnie.

- Zaraz cię trzasnę, Dean.

- Białą. Druga od lewej strony.

- Dziękuję.

Porwał wskazaną przeze mnie koszulę i wyszedł z pokoju. W między czasie wyjąłem telefon i napisałem opieprzającego sms'a do ukochanego brachola. Nigdy mu nie wybaczę, że załatwił bilety na te cholerne „Fruwające gołębie"! NIGDY!

- Piszesz z Sam'em?

- Tak, ale…

- To nie jego wina, Dean. Ja chciałem iść na balet. On mi tylko pomógł.

- Skąd wiesz, o czym ja… Zresztą nieważne. Chcę żyć w nieświadomości.

- I dobrze. – Ten gnojek z pewnością coś przede mną ukrywał. Prędzej, czy później i tak to z niego wyciągnę. Jak nie będzie chciał po dobroci, to zastosuję bardziej radykalne metody. – Możesz sobie wyobrazić, że wyprasowałem ci koszulę, spodnie i garnitur? Taki kochany jestem.

- Naprawdę? Jednak nadajesz się na moją gosposię.

- Cicho bądź, Dean. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz. Z resztą sam nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem.

- Zrobiłeś to, bo mnie bardzo kochasz.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami, próbując utrzymać sfrustrowany wyraz twarzy. Wyprasowane rzeczy przewiesił na krześle, ani na moment nie patrząc w moją stronę. Uwielbiałem mu dokuczać. Zawsze wydawał mi się tak rozkosznie zdenerwowany. Cmoknąłem w jego stronę, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając, że stał przede mną w samych slipkach i koszuli.

- Ale z ciebie przystojniak. – Posłałem w stronę mężczyzny lubieżne spojrzenie. Skubany miał na sobie koszulę, pewnie specjalnie zapiętą tylko na jeden guzik. Fikuśne slipy z podobizną Myszki Mikey bezczelnie zasłaniały apetyczne pośladki, pobudzając moją wyobraźnie. Twarz zdobił kilkudniowy zarost, który moim zdaniem dodawał mu nieco drapieżności. – No co? – Cas odpowiedział zawstydzonym uśmiechem i speszony wtargnął do łazienki. – Nie ma się czego wstydzić, kochanie! – krzyknąłem przez śmiech. – Wracaj do mnie! Chcę oczy nacieszyć!

- Daj mi chwilkę. M-muszę się ogolić.

- Pomóc ci?

- N-nie. Dam sobie radę.

- Jak tam chcesz. – Ruszyłem tyłek do szafy w poszukiwaniu czystej pary skarpet. Po kilkuminutowym prześledzeniu szuflad i okolic, znalazłem jedną białą, zieloną i ŻÓŁTĄ! Tą ostatnią błyskawicznie wrzuciłem do kosza. – Ugh. I co ja mam teraz zrobić? CAAAAAAAAS! Nie mam czystych skarpetek! Czemu nie zrobiłeś prania!?

- Auć. Chol… Co mówiłeś!?

- Pytałem, czemu… – Stanąłem w drzwiach, zauważając castielowe „dam sobie radę". Mężczyzna stał przed lustrem, niezgrabnie posmarowany pianką. W jednej dłoni trzymał maszynkę, drugą powstrzymywał krwawienie z policzka. – Coś ty narobił, ciamajdo? Pytałem, czy ci pomóc.

- Wiem, ale… chciałem w końcu zrobić to samemu. – Zwiesił głowę, niczym zawstydzone dziecko.

- Samemu, tak? Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio chciałeś się „ogolić"? – Uniosłem ręce, zaznaczając w powietrzu cudzysłów. – Pociąłeś sobie całą twarz! Oddawaj mi to natychmiast!

- Przepraszam.

- Ej, bez przesady. Nie musisz mnie przepraszać.

- Jesteś zły.

- Tak, ale tylko dlatego, że się o ciebie boję. Właściwie boję się o twoją przystojną twarz. – Stanąłem za nim i chwyciłem maszynkę. Cas uderzył mnie łokciem w żebra, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. – Co ja takiego znowu powiedziałem?

- Nie będę ci robił prania.

- Co? Oh, no właśnie. Czemu nie zrobiłeś? Teraz nie mam czarnych skarpetek. Mam iść w gołych stopach?

- Pfff.

- Jakie _pfff? _

- Takie pfff, że pożyczę ci moje. Zawsze noszę przy sobie zapasowe.

- To dziwne, Cas.

- Niejednokrotnie robiłeś takie akcje, Dean. Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą, oficjalną randkę?

- Tja. – odpowiedziałem rozmarzonym głosem. – To było coś.

- Właśnie. Czy możesz kontynuować?

- Czekaj. Myślę teraz o tej akcji w Impali. Mhm. – wymruczałem. Pocałowałem Castiela w tył głowy, odchrząknąłem i wziąłem się z powrotem do demonstracji poprawnego, męskiego golenia. – Aleś się tym wysmarował. – zaśmiałem się, opuszkami palców rozprowadzając piankę po delikatnej skórze. Cas wpatrywał się w moje odbicie błękitnym, nieco świdrującym wzrokiem. W jego oczach zauważyłem mieszane uczucia. Coś pokroju zainteresowania, ale też speszenia. – Wszystko gra, skarbie? – Czułe słówka przychodziły mi niesamowicie łatwo. Zupełnie nie przejmowałem się ich ckliwym brzmieniem. Kiedyś, owszem miałbym z tym problem. Teraz, zupełnie nie.

- Wszystko w porządku, Dean. – zagryzł wargę, marszcząc nos z niesmakiem. – Bleh, ale to ohydne. – Wytknął język, ścierając z niego resztki białej pianki. Nie mogłem pohamować śmiechu.

- Kocham cię, Cas. – Odkręciłem wodę i pomogłem mu wypłukać usta. – Kocham to, że każdego dnia mnie zadziwiasz. – Objąłem jego ciało, mocno przyciskając do siebie. – Czasem zachowujesz się niczym pewny siebie macho, a czasem tak rozkosznie niezdarnie… – Pocałowałem odsłoniętą skórę szyi, językiem kreśląc nic nie znaczące wzory. Castiel posłał w moje odbicie mordercze spojrzenie, które zignorowałem darując mu kolejny pocałunek, lecz tym razem w kark.

- W końcu się tego nauczę.

- Czego?

- W końcu nauczę się golić.

- Póki co, nie narzekam. Mogę golić twoją przystojna buzię, do póki dasz się macać po tyłku. – zażartowałem, szczypiąc go w oba pośladki.

- Jesteś chory, Dean.

- Wiem. – Wzruszyłem ramionami. Zgrabnie przesunąłem golarką po obu policzkach mężczyzny, omijając wcześniej zranione miejsce. – Musisz to robić bardzo delikatnie, ale stanowczo. Widzisz?

- Tak. – Z uwagą wpatrywał się w moje dłonie, ani na moment nie odrywając oczu.

- Czuję się, jak twój nauczyciel. Super przystojny, utalentowany…

- Nie dodawaj sobie. – rzucił z przekąsem. Nachylił się nad umywalką, opłukał twarz i wyszedł. Tak po prostu.

- Ej! Ale co ty?! Poczekaj!

- O której wychodzimy? – spytałem, poprawiając krawat.

- Za jakiś kwadrans.

- Ehh… To znacz, ekstra! – Mój koniec był bliski. Jedyne, co dodawało mi otuchy to sprośne fantazje, które dzisiejszej nocy nareszcie miały się spełnić. Gdy tylko wrócimy z tego pożal się Bogu przedstawienia…

- Umiesz myśleć tylko o jednym? – spytał, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Delikatnie zacisnął palce, po czym przeniósł je na moją szyję. – Zauważyłem, że robisz się czerwony. Na twoim czole pojawiły się już drobne kropelki potu, a mamy tu przecież włączoną klimatyzację. Ponadto lekko drżą ci dłonie. – Odruchowo spojrzałem w dół. Faktycznie. – Zagaduję zatem, że musisz myśleć albo o mnie, albo o… - Twarz Casa wydawała mi się teraz nadzwyczajnie idealna. Pomijając fakt, iż przed momentem dał popis swych detektywistycznych sztuczek. Zmarszczył leciutko brwi, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, co chce powiedzieć. – albo o moim nagim ciele. – kontynuował. Powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek robisz sobie przerwę?

- A widzisz, żebym często miewał normalne ubarwienie twarzy?

- Oh.

- Co jest? Co za _oh? _

- Doszedłem do pewnego wniosku, Dean. Często, gdy poświęcam czas na kontemplację…

- Na co?! Nie umówiliśmy się, że nie będziesz używał takich trudnych słów?

- No tak, przepraszam. – wyszczerzył szereg białych zębów. – Gdy poświęcam czas zadumie.

- Yhm. Mów dalej.

- No więc, gdy tak często dumam, zdaję sobie sprawę jakim niewyżytym zwierzęciem jesteś, Dean.

- Ej! Bez przesady! Jakim znowu zwierzęciem?

- Tak tylko mówię. – Znów wzruszył ramionami z tą fałszywie udawaną obojętnością.

- Pamiętaj, że dzisiejszej nocy pokażę ci, na co mnie naprawdę stać.

- Nie przestraszysz mnie. Mówiłem ci, co czytam. Niektórzy autorzy mają niesłychanie bujną wyobraźnię. Niczym mnie nie zaskoczysz, a już na pewno nie przestraszysz.

- Zobaczymy.

Podobała mi się nasza mała wymiana zdań. Była niczym rozgrzewka przed ważną bitwą. Mógł zaprzeczać, ale w jego oczach zawsze zobaczę prawdę. Nie ważne jak bardzo starałby się ją ukryć.

Wnętrze opery było olbrzymie. Marmurowa posadzka pokryta gryzmołami ściany (gołe tyłki karłowatych aniołów ciężko było nazwać jakąkolwiek sztuką) i sufit ozdobiony złotymi żyrandolami. Wedle mojego skromnego gustu panował tu za duży przepych. Castiel z zafascynowaniem przeglądał program, co jakiś czas wzdychając ze zdumienia. Chciałem dać mu chwilę spokoju. Zresztą i tak na nic nie ragował, zbyt mocno pochłonięty czytaniem tego badziewia. Podszedłem do niewyglądającej wygodnie kanapy i z rozżaleniem wpatrywałem się w potężny zegar wiszący tuż przede mną. Miałem wrażenie, że czas płynie w zwolnionym tempie. Złote wskazówki ślamazarnie pokazywały upływające minuty. Zacisnąłem pięści i przyłożyłem jedną dłoń do ust. Tak bardzo chciałem stamtąd wybiec i znaleźć się z powrotem w moim przytulnym mieszkanku.

- Dean. – usłyszałem nagle moje imię. Głos wołającego mężczyzny z pewnością nie należał do Castiela. Był o wiele niższy i jakby znajomo prze mnie znienawidzony. Uniosłem głowę i ujrzałem GO. Kiedyś łączył nas dość burzliwy związek, czego do dziś nie mogłem pojąć. Ciągoty do istot nadprzyrodzonych, w dodatku płci męskiej nie były normalne. Benny'ego i mnie różniło to, iż ja dawno zapomniałem, on jeszcze nie potrafił. – Dean, miło cię widzieć, przyjacielu. – Wysunął prawą dłoń, czekając na ten sam gest z mojej strony. Z nieukrywaną niechęcią podniosłem zadek i rzuciłem w jego stronę obojętny uśmiech.

- Cześć Benny. – Ukradkiem zerknąłem na Castiela. Gdyby tylko zauważył, że gadam ze swoim byłym, pewnie odwaliłby jakąś kompromitującą scenkę. Całym sercem pragnąłem tego uniknąć.

- Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że kręcą cię faceci w rajstopkach. – zaśmiał się głośno, wciąż irytująco wpatrując mi się w oczy. – Chyba, że prowadzisz tu jakieś śledztwo ze swoim durnowatym braciszkiem.

- Nie. Z resztą nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć. – Na jego widok chciało mi się rzygać. Nienawidziłem go z całego serca, ale za cholerę nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, co kiedyś nas łączyło. W gruncie rzeczy, Benny był tylko zabawką, którą się pocieszyłem. Castiel zapadł się pod ziemię. Mijały miesiące, a ja nie miałem od niego żadnych wieści. Pozornie sprawiałem wrażenie, że wszystko ze mną w porządku. Sammy wiele razy próbował porozmawiać o moich uczuciach. Wykręcałem się z tego, jak tylko mogłem. Nie miałem ochoty z nikim dzielić się swoim smutkiem i rozpaczą. W środku czułem się wrakiem człowieka, aż któregoś nieszczęsnego dnia napatoczył się wampir. Przebrzydły krwiopijca, w którym chcąc czy nie chcąc postanowiłem znaleźć pocieszenie. Zaufałem mu, wiedziałem, że mogę polegać, ale wciąż czułem się zdrajcą. Wszystko zaczęło mnie przerastać. Niemal codziennie miałem koszmary. Budziłem się w środku nocy z krzykiem i łzami w oczach. Sam zawsze udawał, że śpi – cholerny skurczybyk. Zawsze na drugi dzień uśmiechał się do mnie z dziwacznym wyrazem twarzy i mówił, że kiedyś wszystko się ułoży. Gdy teraz wracam pamięcią do tych dni, wstydzę się za własną bezsilność.

- Jesteś zły. – stwierdził po chwili. – Tylko nie wiem, dlaczego. To ja powinien być zły, za to w jaki sposób mnie rzuciłeś.

- Kiedy zrozumiesz, że nigdy nas nic nie łączyło? To był tylko seks, Benny. Nic po za tym. – Zniżyłem nieco ton, widząc zniesmaczony grymas na twarzy jakieś staruchy. – Odpuść sobie wreszcie, okey?

- Oh, czyli znów jesteś z tym świętoszkiem? Zostawił cię na tak długo, nic nie mówiąc, a ty mu po prostu wybaczyłeś?

- Dałem mu popalić.

- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

- To już nie moja sprawa. Jeśli mogę cię uprzejmie prosić, odwal się…

- Od nas. – Przełknąłem ślinę i spojrzałem za siebie. – Jeśli mogę cię już nie tak uprzejmie prosić, odwal się od Deana i ode mnie. – Cas zwrócił się do nieco zaszokowanego Benny'ego.

- Nie przestraszysz mnie, aniołku.

- Odwal? – wymruczałem pod nosem. – Wow... Ehm, h-hej Castiel! Coś się stało? – Jego oczy z jasnego błękitu zmieniły się w ciemny granat. Na czoło wstąpiły wyraźne zmarszczki, zwiastujące rychły wybuch. Wiedziałem, że jest wkurzony. Ba! Nawet bardzo, ale miałem nadzieję, że jednak sobie odpuści.

- Jesteś Ben, mam rację? – zapytał podejrzanym tonem, patrząc wampirowi prosto w oczy.

- Tak. – Ten prychnął od niechcenia. Obydwie dłonie zacisnął w pięści, odchrząknął głośno i stanął naprzeciw Castiela. Przez moment wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu.

- Ej, chłopaki dajcie spokój.

- …

- …

- Pamiętajcie, że jesteśmy w operze. – Miałem wrażenie, że gadam do siebie.

- Więc Ben, jesteś wampirem, prawda?

- Jeszcze tak.

- Jeszcze? Czyżbyś znalazł odtrutkę dla krwiopijców?

- Może. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nic ci do tego, świętoszku. – warknął. Jeszcze przed momentem ludzkie zęby zmieniły się w wampirze. Dwa szeregi błyszczących, ostrych kłów! Wziąłem głęboki oddech i z bijącym sercem zrobiłem kilka kroków w kierunku tych dwóch macho-kretynów. Obydwoje zachowywali się absurdalnie. Urządzali sobie jakieś słowne potyczki, zmierzające do najgorszego.

- Ben. – odezwałem się. Nie zareagował. – Castiel. – Ten też mnie zignorował. Musiałem szybko coś wymyślić, bo inaczej dojdzie do nierównego pojedynku między rozwścieczonym wampirem i ex-aniołem. – Możecie mnie posłuchać?! – wrzasnąłem. Obydwoje zwrócili się w moim kierunku, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak się teraz zachować. – Dziękuję.

- Tylko spróbuj tknąć Deana, tymi plugawymi łapami, a powyrywam ci wszystkie kończyny. Łącznie z twoją tępą łepetyną. – Castiel wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. – Czego nie rozumiesz? Dean jedynie chciał z tobą zaspokoić swoje zwierzęce instynkty, nic więcej. – kontynuował. Zamurowało mnie. Za cholerę nie wiedziałem, co zrobić, ani co mam powiedzieć. – Teraz ma mnie i będzie miał do końca swojego życia. Nie mam zamiaru już nigdy go opuszczać, więc przykro mi, ale nie masz szans.

- Ty…

- Jeszcze nie skończyłem. – Cas uniósł dłoń i skierował palcem w stronę tak samo zamurowanego wampira. – Deana i mnie łączy więź. Nikt i nic nie może jej zerwać. Kocham go całym sercem i wiem, że on czuje to samo do mnie. Jeśli jest coś, czego nadal nie możesz pojąć…

- Nie. Wszystko zrozumiałem.

- Zatem dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś. Życzę miłego wieczoru. – Uśmiechnął się serdecznie, uścisnął Benny'emu dłoń i odwrócił się w moja stronę. – Dean, za dwadzieścia minut zacznie się spektakl. Chciałbym iść już na salę.

- Oh, t-tak. Oczywiście! Narka, Benny! – Pomachałem w jego stronę nie racząc choćby spojrzeniem. Złapałem Castiela za nadgarstek i wciągnąłem do męskiej ubikacji.

- Dean, co ty…

- Zamknij się, Cas. Błagam cię, niż już więcej nie mów. – wydusiłem z trudem. Zachowanie Castiela, jego pewność siebie i to wszystko, co powiedział Benny'emu tak cholernie mnie podnieciło, że dostałem najszybszego wzwodu w swoim życiu. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłem tak silnego podniecenia, co tam stojąc obok niego i tylko słuchając jego głosu. – Teraz mam zamiar… - Przyłożyłem mu dłoń do ust i wepchnąłem do kabiny. Na całe szczęście toaleta świeciła pustkami. – obciągnąć ci tak, że stracisz dech w piersiach.

- C-co?

- Słyszałeś. Zdejmuj spodnie. – Rozkazałem i nie czekając, aż zareaguje szybko opuściłem zbędne okrycie, aż do samych kostek. – Widzę, że też jesteś podniecony. – zaśmiałem się. Spojrzałem w błękitne tęczówki. Strach, podniecenie i milion pytań, które pewnie i tak mnie nie ominą. Chwyciłem go za oba policzki i wpiłem się w ponętne usta. Językiem szybko wślizgnąłem się do środka, delektując jak zawsze doskonałym smakiem i akordem jęków, które natychmiast zaczęły opuszczać jego gardło.

- Mhm.

- Dobrze ci? – zapytałem, ściskając w dłoniach nabrzmiałego członka. Mężczyzna stęknął głośno, ciągnąc mnie do kolejnego nieco drapieżniejszego pocałunku. – Starczy tego. – wyszeptałem. – Czas zabrać się do roboty. – Uklęknąłem i bez żadnego zastanowienia wziąłem całego penisa w usta. Był wilgotny, twardy i czułem, że jest bliski wybuchu. Lizałem, ssałem, obciągałem najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiłem. Wolną dłonią, pieściłem swojego członka, choć miałem wrażenie, że zdążyłem dojść już z ponad trzy razy.

- Mhm, Dean! – Wplótł palce w moje włosy, ciągnąc pojedyncze kosmyki. Po chwili zsunął dłonie na plecy. Wbił paznokcie w spoconą skórę i przeciągnął nimi od dołu po sam kark. Syknąłem z bólu i jeszcze większego podniecenia. Miałem wrażenie, że ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia, ale słysząc głośne skomlenia i jęki, dość szybko zrezygnował z zaspokojenia fizjologicznej potrzeby. – D- Dean, chyba ktoś tu wszedł, aghm!

- Mam to gdzieś, nie przeszkadzaj mi! – Przesunąłem językiem po całym trzonie. – Byłeś tak cholernie, aghm! – Doszedłem. Znowu. – Byłeś tak cholernie seksowny! – wydyszałem, łapiąc Castiela za pośladki.

- Agh! Dean, ja już.. teraz! Aghm! – pisnął. Poczułem rozpływającą się po wnętrzu ust ciepłą ciecz. Ochoczo zlizałem mlecznobiałe krople, uważając, by żadnej nie przeoczyć. Rozkoszowałem się tym, jakbym spijał słodki afrodyzjak, a nie faktycznie połykał spermę z eks-anielskiego fiuta. – Dean, wstań i mnie pocałuj.

- Z miłą chęcią.

- Czy teraz ja mogę…

- Nie. Wytrzyj się, zapnij spodnie, umyj ręce i wyjdź.

- Słucham?

- Czekaj na mnie przed wejściem na salę, zrozumiano?

- Ale..

- Shh. – Przyłożyłem mu palec do ust. – Było wspaniale. Nic mi teraz nie potrzeba. Wyjdź pierwszy, żeby ludzie totalnie nie zbzikowali. Ja przyjdę za góra pięć minut. – Pokiwał głową i wyszedł z kabiny. – Dean, ty faktycznie jesteś zwierzęciem. – mruknąłem do siebie i wziąłem się za ścieranie swojego pełnienia z podłogi. – Jesteś cholernym zwierzęciem.

Spektakl zaczął się punktualnie. Przez pierwsze pół godziny uważnie obserwowałem wszystko to, co działo się na scenie. Kobiety i mężczyźni wili się w tym dziwacznym tańcu, szczerząc się do siebie, jak głupki. Najbardziej rozbrajający był koleś, odgrywający rolę bodajże nadwornego pazia, czy klauna. Latał po całej scenie w tych okrutnie ciasnych galotach, robiąc z siebie totalnego pajaca.

- On ma gołą dupę, czy stringi? – spytałem Castiela, ale był tak mocno zaabsorbowany tym, co się tam działo, że nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć. – Cas! On ma gołą dupę, czy stringi? – Nie dawałem za wygraną. Naprawdę mnie to nurtowało. Wszyscy tańczący tam mężczyźni mieli krągłe (muszę przyznać, że nawet apetyczne) pośladki. Zastanawiałem się, jak to możliwe, że nie odznaczała im się bielizna?

- Co ty pleciesz?

- Pytałem, czy…

- Doskonale wiem, o co pytałeś. – Rzucił mi karcące spojrzenie. – Muszę cię zmartwić, ale nie znam na nie odpowiedzi.

- A ciebie to nie nurtuję?

- Może.

- Widzisz! Jak tylko wrócimy do domu, musimy to sprawdzić. – Cas pokiwał głową i głośno westchnął. – No co?!

- Nic. Oglądaj i nie gadaj. Proszę cię.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. Będę grzeczny. – Chcąc, czy nie - wróciłem wzrokiem na roztańczoną scenę. W ogóle nie zwracałem uwagi na kościste baletnice, ani na to w jaki sposób ruszają stopami. Jedyne, na co miałem ochotę patrzeć, to bijące po oczach klejnoty baleciarzy. Niektóre duże, inne mniejsze lub stosunkowo okey. Porównywałem ich kształt lub stopień widoczności. Miałem z tego niesamowitą frajdę.

- Co robisz?

- Słucham?

- Co robisz, Dean? – Głos Castiela był ostry, niczym brzytwa.

- Patrzę na ptaszki. – zaśmiałem się. – No co, kurdę? Jesteś zły, że to robię?

- Tak.

- Boże! Już nie będę, obiecuję.

- Prosiłem cię, byś nie wymawiał imienia mojego Ojca, Dean.

Posłałem w jego stronę przepraszający uśmiech. Chwilę później po całej sali rozniosły się głośne oklaski. Miałem głupią nadzieję, że tu już koniec. Po zapoznaniu się z planem, dowiedziałem się, że czekają na mnie jeszcze całe TRZY akty. Bezsilnie opadłem na fotel i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu. „Musisz być dzielny, Dean. Dasz radę! Postaraj się dla Castiela. Zrób to dla niego, przecież tak bardzo go kochasz!" Mentalny monolog przerwała mi na

nowo zaczynająca się mdła melodia. „Już koniec przerwy?!"

Na scenę weszło kilkanaście kobiet. Stroje i komiczne ozdoby we włosach miały zapewne imitować ptactwo - gołębie, czy łabędzie - mniejsza z tym. Ze zniecierpliwieniem wyczekiwałem pojawienia się jakiegoś faceta. Tylko nimi mogłem nacieszyć oczy. Na te ohydnie wychudzone szkarady nie dałem rady patrzeć. Nim się zorientowałem na scenę wbiegł księciunio. Przez moment obserwowałem, jak wiruje w tańcu z jedną kobieto-łabędzicą, gdy nagle moje oczy przesłoniła ciemność. Byłem już tak znudzony i znużony, że po prostu zasnąłem. Gdy Castiel się zorientuje – zabije mnie.

- I jak ci się podobało? – Słodki głos Castiela zbudził mnie z niezbyt ciekawego snu. – Halo, Dean.

- Oh, tak. Bardzo mi się podobało.

- Dziękuję ci, że ze mną poszedłeś. To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. – Pocałował mnie w policzek, dzięki czemu poczułem się, jak prawdziwy dupek. – Kupmy butelkę czerwonego wina i wracajmy już do domu. – Był taki podekscytowany i szczęśliwy. Dlaczego musiałem przespać te durne przedstawienie? Znów go zawiodłem, cholera jasna! – W drodze opowiesz mi o swoim wrażeniach. No chodź.

- Tak. – Odetchnąłem i zacząłem główkować, jak wywinąć się od „wspólnego dzielenia się wrażeniami". Castiel nieprzerwanie mówił o tym, jak bardzo podobała mu się nastrojowa muzyka, lekki taniec i uczucia bohaterów, których również doświadczał. Opowiedziałem mu o dwóch pierwszych aktach, reszta była dla mnie wyłącznie czarną plamą.

- A jak podobało ci się zakończenie?

- Yyyy…

KONIEC


End file.
